


Whitewash

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [73]
Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, F/F, High School, Pining, Suggestive Themes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Frenchy has never had muchschool spirit. That's not something a Pink Lady cares about.





	Whitewash

**Author's Note:**

> Very tiny thing today but I always thought these two were super sapphic in the film! ;) Feel free to tell me if you agree or are intrigued! Thanks!

 

073\. Whitewash

*

Frenchy has never had much _school spirit_. That's not something a Pink Lady cares about.

But she can't help it, peering through wire fence, cheering loudly for Sandy cheering on Rydell High's football team winning deadset 20 to 0.

The edge of Sandy's woolen, cheerleader's skirt flies up high from a kick, revealing a pair of bright red gym shorts. There's wolf-whistles and howling as the girls pass by. Frenchy sighs, disappointed.

"If you love her so much, why don't you _maa~arry_ her?" Rizzo drolls out, sarcastic but winking.

Frenchy crinkles her nose, poking out her tongue.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
